


Собачки из пенки

by visvim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, mentions of jackbum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Бэмбэм работает в кофейне всего неделю, а уже успевает влюбиться в одного из постоянных клиентов. У него кудрявые, чуть мокрые от снега волосы, покрасневшие из-за мороза щёчки и самая согревающая улыбка из всех, что ему доводилось видеть.





	Собачки из пенки

**Author's Note:**

> Очень хотелось написать что-то да своё, поэтому первая работа с моими любимыми ЮгБэмами ?   
> Вдохновилась своей мечтой о работе в уютном кафе, где я бы могла делать посетителям кофе с пенкой в виде животных или же их мордочек. Эх, мечты-мечты! Фото, послужившее мне вдохновением: https://pin.it/5j4npxq5b6ennc

Бэмбэм работает в кофейне всего неделю, а уже успевает влюбиться в одного из постоянных клиентов. У него кудрявые, чуть мокрые от снега волосы, покрасневшие из-за мороза щёчки и самая согревающая улыбка из всех, что ему доводилось видеть. 

Парень заказывает обычный латте с корицей в надежде заполучить фирменную пенку в виде собачки от заведения, но таец ещё недостаточно опытен, поэтому вместо пёсика ему достаётся кривое сердечко, в которое, тем не менее, Бэмбэм вкладывает немало стараний. Незнакомец лишь улыбается уголками глаз и забирает заказ, присаживаясь за своё любимое место в углу, подальше от чужих взглядов. Таец мечтательно вздыхает, облокачиваясь о барную стойку, а пробегающий мимо Джексон с подносом щиплет его за бок, прикрикивая что-то вроде «влюблённый тупица», на что получает заслуженный средний палец. 

———

 

Спустя месяц работы у Бэмбэма всё-таки получается сделать свою первую собачку. И совсем не обязательно (читать: обязательно) упоминать тот факт, что его первое «произведение искусства» достаётся кудрявому незнакомцу, по которому он сохнет практически с начала устройcтва в этом заведении. 

— Спасибо. Даже жалко к ней притрагиваться, — его голос он слышит впервые, но этого оказывается вполне достаточно для того, чтобы у БэмБэма появился румянец на щеках (явно не от сквозняка, впускаемого очередным клиентом через дверь) — Можешь написать моё имя? Хочу выложить фото в Инстаграм. 

— Да, конечно, — слишком уж спешно отвечает таец, хватая трясущимися пальцами чёрный фломастер. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Югём. Меня зовут Югём. 

«Югём», — радостно повторяет про себя Бэмбэм так, словно знание его имени — его собственное достижение. 

— А меня зовут Бэмбэм, — зачем-то озвучивает бариста, хотя об этом никто не просил. Он тут же прикрывает рот ладонью, осознавая, какую глупость совершил, чувствуя себя напуганным. Однако Югём лишь смеётся, протягивая ему свой стакан. 

— Да, я знаю. У тебя же на бейджике написано.

Бэмбэм краснеет ещё больше, со стороны напоминая переспелый помидор, но старательно вычерчивает буквы и отдаёт заказ покупателю, когда считает свою работу полноценно выполненной. 

— Спасибо ещё раз, Бэмбэм, было приятно познакомиться! — их пальцы соприкасаются всего на мгновение, но и этого достаточно, чтобы таец почувствовал, как на его коже взрываются несколько маленьких фейерверков. Югём прячется в шарф, скрывая свою очаровательную улыбку, и машет ему ладошкой на прощание, на что бариста отвечает по-идиотски счастливым выражением лица. Как только Югём присаживается за свой столик, Бэмбэм бежит в комнату отдыха и с разбегу прыгает на кожный диван, извергая из себя высокий, восторженный писк. Джексон, занимавшийся оформлением ценников, поднимает голову и смотрит с пониманием, хоть и разочаровано. 

— Его зовут Югём и он знает моё имя!!! — верещит Бэмбэм, стуча головой и кулаками по обивке дивана. Ему было просто необходимо выпустить весь пар наружу, чтобы можно было спокойно продолжать работать дальше.

— Позови его на свиданку и не мешай мне работать, — говорит Джексон и возвращается к своему поручению, бормоча что-то вроде «нашёлся любовничек» и «никакого покоя»

— Спасиб, бабуль! — дразнится таец, всё ещё пребывая в состоянии эйфории из-за последних событий. Спустя некоторое время к работе он возвращается счастливым и спокойным. 

———

 

— На твоём лице снова это идиотское выражение, — шипит на него Джексон, выкладывая свежую выпечку в виде круассанов с ягодной начинкой на витрину для продажи.

— Какое ещё выражение? — шёпотом ворчит в ответ Бэмбэм, чувствуя себя раздражённым. Подколки со стороны парня ему порядком надоели, но приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы Югём, что-то рассматривающий на грифельной доске с меню, не услышал их разговор. 

— Выражение влюблённого идиота, конечно же! — это предложение Джексон специально озвучивает чуть громче, чем нужно, после чего позорно взвизгивает и уворачивается от пинка Бэмбэма, противно хихикая за дверью в служебной комнате. Таец шипит змеёй ему в след, метафорически захлёбываясь ядом и твёрдо намереваясь попозже отомстить за подобное поведение. Югём с другой стороны прилавка смеётся и Бэмбэм непроизвольно краснеет, молясь про себя всем возможным и невозможным богам, чтобы тот не догадался, о ком они разговаривали ранее. 

— Тебе как обычно? — успокоившись, интересуется он, убирая мешающуюся чёлку рукой. 

— Нет, — к его удивлению, отвечает Югём. — Сегодня я хочу бананово-карамельный шейк и...можешь посоветовать, чем перекусить? Я очень голодный после учёбы.

Бэмбэм про себя кривится, вспоминая, каким сладким был этот напиток, но молча кивает и задумывается. 

— Могу предложить куриный салат. Придётся немного подождать, потому что последнюю порцию забрали около двадцати минут назад, но это того стоит. Он очень вкусный и его частенько заказывают. 

— Хорошо, — быстро соглашается Югём. 

— Итак, бананово-карамельный шейк и куриный салат. Что-нибудь ещё? — спрашивает Бэмбэм, пока набивает заказ на кассе. 

— И вот этот круассан, — скромно добавляет парень, тыча пальчиком на витрину с выпечкой. — Не уверен, что стоит это делать, потому что все сброшенные калории вернутся, но я так замотался на тренировке, что теперь ужасно проголодался...

— Не думаю, что у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы. У тебя...худое тело, — Бэмбэм хотел было сказать «прекрасное», но вовремя одумался. Одного позора с их знакомством было достаточно. 

— Спасибо! — Югём, кажется, обрадовался и такому кривому комплименту. — Но с тобой мне точно не сравниться. Твои ноги в сто раз лучше моих. 

Бэмбэм замер, переваривая эту информацию у себя в голове. Югём только что похвалил часть его тела? 

Ему срочно нужно приложиться к дивану головой. А лучше сразу несколько раз да посильнее. 

— С-спасибо, но это не так, — наконец, изрекает он из себя, чувствуя, как паника внутри начинает набирать обороты. Он вновь повторяет заказ и ждёт, пока Югём расплатится картой, параллельно начиная готовить напиток и сервировать круглый поднос для Югёма. — Присядь пока за столик, через десять минут всё будет готово. 

Парень кивает и уходит, выглядя слегка разочарованным, в то время как Бэмбэм пытался делать вид, что увлечён работой, а не анализом собственного поведения. 

Следовало ли ему сделать первый шаг, чтобы сдвинуть всё с мёртвой точки? 

«К чёрту»

Он складывает на поднос тарелку с салатом, украшает шейк взбитыми сливками и корицей, и, немного подумав, добавляет второй круассан с ягодным джемом. 

— Но я заказывал один...— чуть позже подмечает парень, глядя на свой заказ, немного нахмурившись. 

— За счёт заведения, чтобы ты не голодал. У тебя и вправду хорошее тело, Югём, — просто и ёмко говорит Бэмбэм, подмигивая и уходя обратно за прилавок. Югём хмурится ещё сильнее, чувствуя себя обманутым такой уверенностью баристы, но затем его лицо проясняется, а на губах возникает небольшая улыбка.

Даже издалека можно было заметить то, как быстро покраснели кончики ушей Бэмбэма. 

———

 

— Итак, когда ты намереваешься попросить номер его телефона? 

Джексон задавал этот вопрос уже вторую неделю подряд по несколько раз за день. Да, возможно Бэмбэм был тупой и да, возможно подкладывать круассаны с ягодной начинкой за счёт заведения не считалось за подкат, но он старался. Иногда криво флиртовал, каждый раз выставляя себя полным идиотом, но если честно — счастливая улыбка Югёма стоила любых унижений. Так что этот придурок-хён понятия не имел, о чём говорил! 

— Пошёл нахрен, Джексон.

— Для тебя — хён, неблагодарный ты ребёнок, — изрекает тот, доставая из кармана фирменного коричневого фартука бумажку. — Это профиль Югёма в Инстаграме, можешь не благодарить. 

Бэмбэм трясущимися руками забрал кусок бумаги из его рук. «@ki_yugyeom Не проворонь свой шанс! <3» — гласила надпись на помятом и заляпанном кофе (?) клочке. 

— Откуда...

— Тайна фирмы! 

— Дже...хён, я...— Джексон затыкает его, прикладывая указательный палец к пухлым губам. 

— Я делаю это только потому, что твоя тупая и мечтательная физиономия распугивает всех посетителей вокруг, плюс невыносимо раздражает меня, — закатывая глаза, поясняет он и возвращается к работе. Бэмбэм кивает и улыбается, глядя ему в спину. Всё-таки Джексон был хорошим другом. 

На перерыве Бэмбэм первым делом лезет в Инстаграм, рассматривая профиль Югёма и с некоторой теплотой в сердце замечая, что тот частенько выкладывал кофе, сделанный им, в ленту. На самой последней фотографии был латте с милым пёсиком, которого таец уже давно наловчился делать быстро и качественно. 

понравилось prdsdef, mark_tuan, 333cyj333, pepi_jy и 234 другим  
ki_yugyeom Единственное, что спасает после тренировки! ( ´ ▽ ` )  
показать все комментарии (15)  
pepi_jy после тренировки тебя спасает не кофе, а кое-что другое ;)   
333cyj333 ^  
mark_tuan ^   
ki_yugyeom @pepi_jy, @333cyj333, @ mark_tuan Я вас просто ненавижу! >.<

Бэмбэм улыбается, догадываясь, о чём именно Югём говорил вместе со своими друзьями, поэтому, не долго думая, жмёт на сердечко под фотографией и подписывается на его профиль. Он не активный пользователь Инстаграма и на его профиле была всего одна фотография, но отказаться от возможности наблюдать в своей ленте не только самовлюблённую рожу Джексона тот не мог. 

Через минуту в Инстаграме ему пришло сообщение и уведомление о новом подписчике. Сердце Бэмбэма пропустило взволнованный удар. 

ki_yugyeom Привет! Не знал, что ты здесь есть! 

bambam1 Привет! это что-то меняет? 

ki_yugyeom Вообще-то да!   
ki_yugyeom Теперь мне придётся гораздо тщательнее выбирать подпись к своим фото, потому что ты можешь это увидеть :( 

Бэмбэм прикусил губу, стараясь не закричать. Югём определённо флиртовал с ним. Это было впервые. Обычно это делал только он, а парень в наглую ржал над ним (не то, чтобы Бэмбэм не понимал его чувств....) 

bambam1 Не нужно. Я не против ;) 

ki_yugyeom Правда? Я рад ^^

На этом их переписка заканчивается. Бэмбэм расстраивается, но понимает, что Югёму может быть не так просто это делать, потому что это действительно так. Никому не хочется выставлять себя идиотом и отпугивать человека, с которым просто хотелось бы сблизиться. Ты никогда не знаешь, придётся человеку по душе твоя жалкая попытка подкатить или ты просто выставишь себя идиотом в его глазах. 

От дальнейших раздумий его отвлекло оповещение об упоминании на чужом фото. Югём?...

ki_yugyeom Привет-привет! Сижу и думаю над тем, как пригласить @bambam1 на свидание. Этот парень делает чертовски вкусный кофе и самых милых собачек из пенки (>.<) и всегда скармливает мне круассаны за счёт заведения. Вы не подумайте, я не против, но такими темпами я скоро пополнею и больше не смогу проходить через дверь в кафе! Как думаете, он согласится, если я попрошу? (/ω＼)

показать все комментарии (1)   
bambam1 думаю, этот парень определённо не откажет тебе ;)   
А ВООБЩЕ ЮГЁМ ПРЗНАЗЕЩВЩВЕВЕЩВ КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СПРАШИВАТЬ ТАКОЕ ШСЩНЩАН КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ ДА, ДА И ЕЩЁ РАЗ ДА!!!  
понравилось ki_yugyeom, prdsdef, 333cyj33, mark_tuan, pepi_jy и jacksinfullyhot 

———

 

— У кого-то на лице знакомое мне выражение, — пропевает Бэмбэм, противно хихикая, на что Югём тычет его в бок и заставляет заткнуться. 

— Что...пошёл ты к чёрту! — Джексон быстро приходит в себя и ретируется в подсобное помещение, оставляя их многозначительно переглядываться между собой. 

Сегодня Югём привёл с собой друга из университета, Им Джебома. В этот раз Бэмбэм не смог обслужить его, потому что был занят на кухне, так что вместо него заказ принимал Джексон. Когда таец освободился на пару минут и вышел к прилавку, чтобы быстренько поприветствовать своего теперь уже парня, от него не укрылось то, как обильно Джексон пускал слюни на знакомого Югёма.

— Джексону-хёну придётся нелегко! Джебом-хён очень замкнутый и ему требуется гораздо больше времени, чем другим, чтобы открыться перед кем-то незнакомым, но...— шепчет ему на ухо Югём и задумывается, глядя на Джебома и пытаясь подобрать слова, однако Бэмбэм всё равно понимает, что тот пытается сказать.

— Они будут хорошо смотреться вместе, да? — Бэмбэм приобнимает его за плечи, на что тот кивает и они вместе смеются. Громкий и общительный Джексон вместе с ворчливым и неловким в общении Джебомом? Звучит малообещающе, но друг Бэмбэма умел быть напористым, когда этого хотел. 

Через несколько недель, когда Бэмбэм занимался оформлением уличной вывески с помощью цветных мелков, его рабочую идиллию прервал Джексон, забежавший в комнату отдыха и плюхнувшийся на диван с неестественно красным лицом, кувыркаясь и катаясь на нём, словно заболевшая от чумы собака. Бэмбэм прикрыл рот кулаком, пытаясь скрыть мерзкую усмешку, но тот будто и не видел этого. Вместо того, чтобы как-либо среагировать на злорадство друга, тот неистово заорал в подушку и только после того, как приступ закончился, поднял голову, чтобы сказать: 

— Джебом согласился на свидание со мной и он просто чики-энд-секси!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Фото, которое Югём выложил в Инстаграм, чтобы спросить Бэмбэма о свидании: https://vk.com/photo-32616592_456354744  
> Единственное фото на профиле Бэмбэма: https://vk.com/photo-32616592_456355442 И да, вполне возможно, что через какое-то время у него появилось бы второе фото ;) https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm53PaGALa1/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=140bafebmqjte  
> Просто не могла не запихнуть в конце Джекбумов! >.< Нашему купидончику тоже нужна половинка^^


End file.
